Sandbar
Sandbar (z ang. sandbar - mierzeja, łacha piasku przy zbiornikach wodnych i rzekach ) — kucyk ziemski, ogier, uczeń szkoły przyjaźni. Występuje po raz pierwszy w dwuodcinkowcu "Awantura o szkołę". Jest członkiem grupy nazwanej Young Six czyli Młoda Szóstka. Wygląd Sandbar jest młodym ziemskim kucykiem o sierści w odcieniu żółtego przechodzącego w zieleń, zielonych oczach oraz grzywie i ogonie w kolorze zielonym i turkusowym. Jego znaczek to trzy zielone żółwie. Charakter Na pierwszy rzut oka, Sandbar jest zwykłym spokojnym kucykiem nie wyróżniającym się z tłumu. Jest spokojny, taktowny i rozważny, czym balansuje dynamiczne charaktery swoich nowych przyjaciół z Młodej Szóstki. Chętnie pomaga im w różnych okolicznościach nieważne czy chodzi o pożyczenie pióra do pisania i pomoc w ucieczce ze szkoły, a potem z domów oraz ukrywanie ich w opuszczonym zamku. Przedstawienie w serii Sandbar debiutuje w obu częściach odcinka "Awantura o szkołę". Jest tam jednym z pierwszych uczniów szkoły przyjaźni otwartej przez Twilight Sparkle w Ponyville. Tam ogier poznaje gryfa Gallusa, na którego przypadkowo wpada. Kucyk próbuje być przyjazny dla nowego znajomego, ale gryf nie jest dla niego zbyt miły. Nasteępnie z resztą uczniów i kadrą nauczycielską bierze udział w śpiewaniu piosenki School of Friendship. Na początku tej piosenki wszyscy cieszą się z zajęć w tej szkole, ale szybko się to zmienia. Twilight zmienia kreatywny sposób prowadzenia lekcji na nudny i szablonowy, ponieważ musi trzymać się equestriańskich wytycznych dotyczących prowadzenia szkoły, by ta nie została zamknięta. Przez tą zmianę uczniowie jak i nauczyciele są zdenerwowani, zestresowani i zmęczeni, a nauki o przyjaźni nie spełniają swej roli. Później między kilkoma członkami Młodej Szóstki, głównie między Smolder i Gallusem a Yoną dochodzi do małych spięć. Smolder krytykuje także główne bohaterki, które ich uczą, ale Sandbar stara się je obronić, przypominając ile razy ratowały Equestrię. Po niedługim czasie Sandbar zauważa Smolder i Gallusa uciekających z lekcji. Wkrótce namawiają też resztę Młodej Szóstki, w tym Sandbara, który chce przypilnować, by jego nowi znajomi nie wpakowali się w kłopoty. Grupa idzie na jezioro i tam spędza wspólnie czas. Rozmawiają ze sobą, poznają nawzajem siebie jak i swoje gatunki, a potem inicjują przyjacielski wyścig. Niestety w jego wyniku dochodzi do nieporozumienia, przez które szkoła przyjaźni zostaje zamknięta przez kanclerza Neighsay, a Sandbar zostaje odizolowany od przyjaciół z którymi zaczął się już zaprzyjaźniać. W drugiej części odcinka "Awantura o szkołę" Sandbar odbiera zamówienie na babeczki z Cukrowego Kącika i spotyka wszystkie główne bohaterki, które właśnie naradzają się jak znaleźć zaginionych uczniów z Młodej Szóstki, którzy uciekli ze swoich domów. Kucyk staje się bardzo zestresowany i szybka opuszcza cukiernię, bo to właśnie on zaopatruje uciekinierów w żywność i poduszki do spania na czas, gdy ukrywają się w starym Zamku Dwóch Sióstr w lesie Everfree. Wkrótce Sandbar wraca ze wszystkimi zapasami do swoich przyjaciół. Tam dalej starają się dobrze bawić, poznawać i zacieśniać swoją przyjaźń, ale zostaje to przerwane przez agresywne, jeżopodobne zwierzęta zwane puckwudgie. Młoda Szóstka nie umie z nimi wygrać i barykadują się, ale na szczęście zostają uratowani przez główne bohaterki. Twilight przeprasza ich za zmarnowany czas na nudnych lekcjach i zaprasza ich z powrotem do szkoły przyjaźni obiecując, że zajęcia znów będą ciekawe i zabawne. Gdy wszyscy powracają do szkoły, Twilight otwiera siłą magiczną pieczęć założoną przez kanclerza Neighsay. Zaraz po tym kanclerz zjawia się i wdaje z ostrzejszą dyskusję z księżniczką przyjaźni. Ostatecznie Twilight staje w obronie nie-kucykowych stworzeń, kanclerz odchodzi w gniewie grożąc, że przez tą szkołę Equestria będzie mieć kłopoty, a placówka zostaje ponownie otwarta. Na koniec wszyscy śpiewają piosenkę Friendship Always Wins. Podsumowuje ona jak w szkole zaszły pozytywne zmiany i jest ona znów przyjaznym miejscem dla każdego stworzenia chcącego uczyć się o magii przyjaźni. Sandbar następnie pojawia się na chwilę w odcinku "Szalony wypad z babciami", gdzie razem z Smolder i Yoną słucha ze zmieszaniem zachwytów Rainbow Dash o najlepszej kolejce górskiej w Las Pegasus, a w odcinku "Trudna sztuka" występuje w przedstawieniu z udziałem księżniczki Celestii reżyserowanego przez Twilight Sparkle. Galeria de:Sandbar en:Sandbar fr:Sandbar ru:Сэндбар Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne